The present invention relates to data center servers. More particularly, the present invention relates to energy-efficient server location determination.
Data centers house servers for use in computational processing of information. The number of servers at a data center may be based upon the volume of information processing performed by a given data center. Data centers may have one or more rooms for housing the servers. Servers are typically arranged and stacked in racks within rooms of a data center. Racks are typically arranged in rows within the rooms of the data centers with aisles between the rows.